movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Lion King (2032 film)
''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Lion King ''is a 2032 coolest comedy wild movie release for 2032. Summary There's more Arnold's real friends in the African Savannah. Plot His friends are taking Arnold to the African Savannah because today was Arnold’s trip day. Until, Stan and Heff are giving Arnold a storybook called Alligator Baby. He saw the two last pages because now he started to get angry. So, he turned himself into the meerkat-warthog monster. He tore the book apart and put in the trash can. And he was going to destroy heffalumps and woozles again. After that, he made all the heffalumps and woozles drown in the African ocean. Except Stan and Heff. Stan and Heff were so scared. Stan said, "I guess you've had enough to hear with... ummm… our bad moods?" Arnold just smacked Stan’s head and kicked Heff’s butt and said, "That's right, you football heads!" Heff yelled, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, STAN!" Stan yelled, "GOOD IDEA! LET'S LEAVE HIM ALONE!" So the heffalumps and woozles are all ran away. And then, Arnold sobbed loudly. Helga said, “You poor little man cub. Why did they make you upset again?” And then, Arnold said, “That dirty rotten book is making me mad because of heffalumps and woozles!” Arnold just cried and cried with his flood of tears. But Eugene and Sid are going to cry bursting out loud with the big burst of echo and brushed his flood of tears away because they can’t stand it anymore. Poor Arnold. Helga was going to give Arnold a big hug to make him stop crying. Then she’s got an idea to make Arnold feel better. She wants Eugene and Sid to take Arnold to the Africa walk. And then, Eugene and Sid stopped crying and jumped for joy. But Donald Duck was still upset about Chip and Dale. Phoebe and Rhonda were agreed that Chip and Dale are the pesky critters. They’re going to give Donald a big tummy hug to make him feel better again and Rhonda said, “I’m sure the worst is over, Donald ol’ buddy.” Eugene said, "Rhonda's right, Donald. Don't get upset." And then, Donald agreed. Meanwhile, Eugene and Sid are looking for their meerkat buddy. And then, they found Lulu. Eugene and Sid are introducing their meerkat buddy Lulu. Lulu understood Arnold’s problems about heffalumps and woozles again. So, she should give him a big tummy hug just like Phoebe and Rhonda. They like to eat bugs and other things with Arnold. Meanwhile, Helga and her animal buddies are beginning to search more animal friends for Arnold. Until, they found them on top of the tree. Helga wants Arnold to meet the alligator Campfire Lass, the seal Lila, and the gorilla Chocolate Boy. Those three guys are going to tell Arnold what’s wrong. And then, Arnold answers their questions. The two last pages of the Alligator Baby are making him furious anger. But they understand how he feels. So, Campfire Lass will give him a great big tummy hig to make him feel better. After that, Arnold and his friends are getting relaxed for their afternoon break. And then, his friends are telling Arnold and Donald more stories about more animals and their best friends Timon and Pumbaa. Even their other friend SpongeBob Squarepants. At the end of the movie, Stan, Heff , and the rest of heffalumps and woozles are going to apologize to Arnold about the book and the last time in the jungle to make a Hey Arnold movie. Arnold began to cry bursting into tears and gave Stan a hug because he has accepted all the heffalumps and woozles’ apologies. Arnold was so happy about hanging out with his friends forever. Especially Donald Duck who is also Arnold’s friend. The Characters In The Movie Arnold-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-31.9.jpg|Arnold Sid & Eugene (warthog).png|Sid & Eugene (warthog) Lulu (meerkat).png|Lulu (meerkat) Rhonda (elephant).png|Rhonda (elephant) Campfire Lass (alligator).png|Campfire Lass (alligator) Lila (seal).png|Lila (seal) Chocolate Boy (gorilla).png|Chocolate Boy (gorilla) Helga (bear).png|Helga (bear) Green-Eye Princess.png|Green-Eye Princess & Her Children Gerald (water buffallo).png|Gerald (water buffalo) Phoebe (bullfrog).png|Phoebe (bullfrog) Harold (kangaroo) & Olga (Weasel).png|Harold (kangaroo) & Olga (weasel) Stinky (stork).png|Stinky (stork) Curly (toucan).png|Curly (toucan) Peapod Kid (parrot).png|Peapod Kid (parrot) Stoop Kid (vulture).png|Stoop Kid (vulture) Brainey (flamingo).png|Brainey (flamingo) Nadine (aardvark).png|Nadine (aardvark) Big Patty (tiger).png|Big Patty (tiger) Wolfgang (lion).png|Wolfgang (lion) Ludwig (leopard).png|Ludwig (leopard) Ruth P. McDougal (fox).png|Ruth P. McDougal (fox) Sheena (giraffe).png|Sheena (giraffe) Joey (monkey).png|Joey (monkey) Iggy (lemur).png|Iggy (lemur) Katrinka (hyena).png|Katrinka (hyena) Lorenzo (zebra).png|Lorenzo (zebra) Park (snake).png|Park (snake) Robert (moose).png|Robert (moose) Torvald (rhinoceros).png|Torvald (rhinoceros) Edmund (baboon).png|Edmund (baboon) Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg|Donald Duck HDL 2.jpg|Huey, Dewey, & Louie Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle Applejack.png|Applejack Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Rarity.png|Rarity Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy Pat.png|Pat Stan.png|Stan Boog.png|Boog Elliot.png|Elliott Arnold's Warthog-Meerkat Transformation.png|Arnold's Warthog-Meerkat Monster Transformation King Julien.png|King Julien Batty Koda.png|Batty Koda Timon & Pumbaa.png|Timon & Pumbaa SpongeBob & Patrick.png|SpongeBob Squarepants & Patrick Squidward.png|Squidward Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs Plankton.png|Plankton Bowser.png|Bowser King R. Rool.png|King R. Rool Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump.png|Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump Heffalumps & woozles.png|Heffalumps & Woozles Chip Dale.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale ZTDD Plesiosaurus.jpg Maneater hirez 033.jpg Maneater hirez 034.jpg Maneater hirez 035.jpg Maneater hirez 037.jpg Maneater hirez 052.jpg Maneater hirez 049.jpg Quasimodo Wilson (Hotel Transylvania).png|Quasimodo Wilson Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin).png|Leopard Seal Fossa (Madagascar 2005).png|The Fossas JWFK Allosaurus.png|Allosaurus JWFK Carnotaurus.png|Carnotaurus JWFK Baryonyx.png|Baryonyx Iguanodon Walking with Dinosaurs 1.png Unicorn17.jpg Shark Underwater.png|Petrie first see the sharptooth Hungry Shark.png Cretoxyrhina 1.png Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-3685.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-11-23h57m13s746.png|The sharptooth attacks Cera Cretoxyrhina 2.png Cretoxyrhina 3.png|The sharptooth attacks the log and misses. Cretoxyrhina 4.png Cretoxyrhina 5.png Cretoxyrhina 6.png Cretoxyrhina with no sclera.png|The Cretoxyrhina appears with no sclera in one scene Cretoxyrhina with black sclera.png|The Cretoxyrhina with sclera and pupil colors switched around Cretoxyrhina 7.png Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-3803.png|The sharptooth bites part of the log off. Cretoxyrhina 8.png Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-3847.png|The sharptooth bites the log as it hits a rock, sending the kids hurling towards land. Cretoxyrhina 9.png Shark Biting Log.png Cretoxyrhina 10.png Cretoxyrhina 11.png|The sharptooth makes one last appearance in the water during the climax Shark swims into view.png Shark Petrie POV.png Shark bares teeth at Cera.png Shark and Cera.png Shark misses log.png Shark shadow.png Shark eyes up.png Shark aims for Petrie.png Shark misses Petrie and bites log.png Shark eyes.png Shark doofy.png Shark V.png Shark last appearance.png Shark V.png Swimming Sharptooth (The Mysterious Island).png Liopleurodon vs Pteranodon.png|The Liopleurodon in the opening. Sharptooth swimmer intro.png vlcsnap-2017-02-14-09h51m45s654.png Sharptooth swimmers ugly mug.png Mo sees sharptooth swimmer.png Sharptooth swimmer targets Littlefoot and co.png Sharptooth swimmer swimming upwards.png vlcsnap-2017-02-14-12h11m05s438.png Mo jumps out of water from liopleur.png Sharptooth swimmer head out of water.png Sharptooth swimmer misses kids.png Pliosaur 8.png|The Liopleurodon, stuck in the vine Sharptooth swimmer pulled by Mo.png|The Liopleurodon attempts to attack the gang for the first time Sharptooth swimmer cuts vine.png The lio returns.png Awesome sharptooth swimmer.png Sharptooth swimmer weird.png Sharptooth swimmer pupil.png Sharptooth swimmer curvy.png Sharptooth swimmer grabs Petrie.png Sharptooth swimmer gummy.png Sharptooth swimmer slammed by log.png Sharptooth swimmer ow.png Sharptooth swimmer injured.png Sharptooth swimmer bashing log into water.png Sharptooth swimmer about to chomp log.png Mo fights Swimming Sharptooth.png|The sharptooth is attacked by Mo Sharptooth swimmer circles Mo.png Mo taunts Swimming Sharptooth.png Mo tailslap Swimming Sharptooth.png Cheesed off sharptooth swimmer.png Bye sharptooth swimmer.png The Creatures In The Movie Dragon (The Simpsons).jpg Elebug (Camp Lazlo).png Meatman.jpg Masonthetrex 197.JPG Woolly rhino 1.jpg Lycaenops (Primeval).jpg Megopteran.jpg 28E1A981-B8CF-4CE9-BF49-5C4FA8D1C35B.png Spinosaurus TLBT.png Tyrannosaurus Rex (The Simpson).png Trex.jpg IMG 20190411 170914.jpg RRRrrrr-Predator.jpg Mutated Future Predator.jpg Boar 2009 011.jpg Spinosaurus (Primeval).png Whalewolf2.jpg Zombie Lion (Zoombies).png Zedus 2.jpg Kaprosuchus (Primeval).png Baryonyx-detail-header.png Zombified Crested Porcupine.png Zombified Rhinoceros.png Zombified Anaconda.png Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 7 by giuseppedirosso-dcmcrpq.jpg Indominusrex.jpeg Lake Monster (Camp Lazlo).png Mechanical Tyrannosaurus in the anime series Sonic X.png Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Timon-and294556218.png Loch Ness Monster(The Simpsons).jpg Elebug.png Jurassic-park-3-spinosaurus.png Tyrannosaurus Giga.png Rathalos.png Barioth.png Deviljho.png 800px-Mammuthus columbi Sergiodlarosa.jpg Sauropelta (Bambi II).png Utahraptor.jpg Utahraptor2.png MHWI-Glavenus Render 001.png MHWI-Barioth Render 001.png 3rdGen-Barioth Render 001.png FrontierGen-Barioth Render 001.png MHSP-Barioth Render 001.png MHO-Barioth Render 001.png MHO-Barioth Render 002.png MHGU-Barioth Render 001.png Tyrannosaurus rex (Minions).jpg Tyrannosaurus rex (The Little Mermaid).jpg Scrappy-Rex.jpg Metarex Pterano (Sonic X).png Arctic Wild Boar (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Animated Character).png D9zz8y0-5e6ccda5-bd5c-4bbc-8a1a-97f341004324.jpg Masontheleopard 124.PNG Masontheleopard 088.JPG Masonthetrex 005.JPG Masonthetrex 009.JPG Masontheleopard 126.PNG Masontheleopard 121.PNG Masontheleopard 119.PNG Masontheleopard 120.PNG Masontheleopard 127.PNG Masontheleopard 122.PNG Masontheleopard 125.PNG Masontheleopard 123.PNG Maxresdefault - 2019-08-16T211938.564.jpg Masontheleopard 116.PNG WoollyRhinocerosInfobox2.jpg Gear RAY from Monster Hunter Fanon.png Masonthetrex 040.PNG Masonthetrex 039.PNG 272px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-28-15h00m30s45. Doctor Eggman's Wolves in Sonic Franchise.png Shackelford (Clifford's Really Big Movie) and Dobson (Ice Age- Continental Drift).png Spinosaurus.jpg 2856208736 79594eb454 o.png 8A073417-253D-402E-B76E-EDE801E5AE47.png Masonthetrex 039.PNG Masonthetrex 040.PNG Lake monster lumpus.jpg EFB0E14E-EAF4-476E-B737-D5ABBED27E2D.png F9DE123B-720A-4505-BAFA-06F39748BECF.png Ovosaur.jpg Tumblr nn8c172NGj1sfkq7io1 500.png Herrerasaurus (10).png 15e296e01e8eb633193bdd2852eb721c.jpg Questing Beast.jpg Lord of the Coast Anime Infobox.png AC363E99-1710-492F-966B-AD3D688D43FF.png TBD Clarice and Zoey Kissing.png Miles "Tails" Prower and Twilight Sparkle Miles "Tails" Prower and Fluttershy Hank the Zedus (Sonic X) Hugs Tails.png Winston the Jiger (Sonic X) Hugs Tails.png from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG The Mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG Polar Allosaurus from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie Masonthetrex.JPG Beret Girl in Cafe X Hank The Zedus VS Doctor Eggman's Wolves Fighting.png|Lizard vs Wolf Twilight Sparkle VS Doctor Eggman's Wolves Fighting.png|Unicorn vs Wolf Walking With Dinosaurs - 3D Model Concept Art - Spinosaurus.png Marble Pie X Great Baggi Nuzzling.png Walking With Beasts - 3D Model Concept Art - Arctotherium.png Walking With Beasts - 3D Model Concept Art - Dire Wolf.png Walking With Beasts - 3D Model Concept Art - Cave Bear.png Walking With Beasts - 3D Model Concept Art - Cave Hyena.png Walking With Beasts - 3D Model Concept Art - Walking With Beasts - 3D Model Concept Art - Lola Bunny X Zoey the Reindeer Making Out.png Princess Ember X Rarity Making Out.png TBD and TBD.png Dr. Eggman's Wolves Pack vs. Silurian Scorpion by Masonthetrex.JPG MLP Trixie henchmen by Snips and Snails, and Dr. Eggman's Pet Grey Wolves by Masonthetrex.JPG VS Dr. Eggman's Wolves from Sonic X by Masonthetrex.JPG Dr. Eggman's Wolves from Sonic Boom vs. Giant Lizard from Journey 2 The Mysterious Island by Masonthetrex.JPG Trixie and Doctor Eggman's Wolves is evil in the Moonlight.JPG| Dr. Eggman Wolf Pack VS. Dr. Eggman Wolf Pack VS. Dr. Eggman Wolf Pack VS. Dr. Eggman Wolf Pack VS. Dr. Eggman Wolf Pack VS. Dr. Eggman Wolf Pack VS. Dr. Eggman Wolf Pack VS. Dr. Eggman Wolf Pack VS. Dr. Eggman Wolf Pack VS. Dr. Eggman Wolf Pack VS. Sci-Hank the Zedus with glasses VS. Dr. Eggman's Wolves Pack from Sonic X by Masonthetrex.JPG Mammuthus_primigenius.png DSCN1803.jpg Woolly-mammoth.jpg|Walking with Beasts Mammoth Woolly Mammoth.jpg File:Manny_and_the_woolly_mammoth.jpg File:DSCN2318.JPG Schleich_Woolly_Mammoth.JPG Fred_Flintstone_and_the_woolly_mammoth.JPG DSCN1715.JPG DSCN2149.JPG Mammoth_priest.jpg|Mammoth Priest in Animal Kaiser series Demon Mammoth Gigantos.jpg|Demon Mammoth Gigantos in Great Animal Kaiser Mammoth.png|Mammoth in Fossil Fighters Elephant Family Size Chart.jpg|Elephant Family Size Chart Mammoth_mess1.png|Jurassic Park: Builder Mammoth message mammoth.JPG|Monsters We Met Mammoths pg32b_1.jpg|Prehistoric Park Mammoth 2431-mammoth.jpg Marx Wmammoth.jpg 15590565_118136912013946_7412783813765050952_n.jpg|Jurassic World: The Game Woolly mammoth base form Dinoland woolly mammoth.jpg Woolymammoth1.jpg Woolly Mammoth by PhilipEdwin.jpg Mammoth by zdenek burian.jpg Mammoths digging in snow by zdenek burian 1961.jpg Woolly_Mammoth_by_sameerprehistorica-d53arav.jpg Mammoth-statue-postard-700x457.jpg Mammoth-skeleton1-700x919.jpg Mammoth-skeleton-1000x735.jpg MAMMOTH-700x693.jpg Dino Riders fact card Wooly mammoth.png Lookandlearn.com-TR0097-007-00.jpg Mammoth_BDL.jpg Woolly Mammoth Safari Ltd.jpg Smithsonian woolly mammoth.jpg Wooly Mammoths AMNH mural.jpg PSM V21 D509 Skeleton of a mammoth.jpg Woolly mammoth carnegie 2.jpg Wooly_Mammoth_back.jpg Wooly_Mammoth_front.jpg Imahinext Woolly mammoth.jpg Alley-oop-1934-1021-v-t-hamlin1.jpg Screenshot 2018-01-04 at 1.30.09 AM.png|Prehistoric Kingdom Woolly mammoth Screenshot 2019-08-15-16-07-56.png Woolly mammoth NATM.png Playmobil woolly mammoth.jpg Papo woolly mammoth.jpg Mammoth-math-vs-dinosaurs.jpg Woolly Mammoth (Dinosaur Lib Series).jpg Woolly-Mammoth-HG-toys.jpeg Woolly Mammoth AAA.jpeg CGTPL WoollyMammoth.jpg Smithsonian Mammoth playset.jpeg Woolly Mammoth at T-Rex Cafe.jpg Woolly Mammoths in Brother Bear.jpeg|Mammoths from Disney’s Brother Bear. The Mammoth Private Lives of Animals.jpg Poor mammoth.jpg Far Cry Primal Woolly mammoths.png Mammuthus-Geoworld-Jurassic-Hunters-4.jpg 7B998DEC-26DF-4315-AC37-08A239FADAD5.jpeg Mammoth-boraszoo.jpeg Tomandjerrykids-cavemouse-mammoth.jpeg uzQYL2N.jpg|Woolly mammoth alternate skins in Prehistoric Kingdom 39468090_1692157444245259_3091771412487077888_n.jpg Mammothprehistoricmodel.jpg Flinstones-movie-screencaps.com-3102.jpg Model of woolly mammoth.jpg Lego woolly mammoth.jpeg A2A9C054-6F80-40DD-B632-034A0294DF48.png B0D7548B-7EB2-499F-95F2-22DB89612A1A.png Mammoth3.jpg Mammothmissinglink1.jpg CE62C0E3-824E-4AE1-980D-E801800DCD2D.png|Mammoth from the 1977 Feature Journey to the center of the earth. MV5BNWM3NmQ3Y2QtM2I4MS00ZDVlLWFkMzMtNWVkODcyZTdmMjI3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTc5OTMwOTQ@._V1_.jpg|Mammoth herd from Alpha. 20190328_220814.jpg|Wooly Mammoth know as SnowHorn in Star Fox Adventures. 0048.png Pic k18.jpg 26295287d826f8ec5 w by kingrexy dd2su02.jpg|Mammoths from Prehistoric America. Maxresdefault-1557410354.jpg 7404550.png screenshot_20190110_201237_video_player_by_kingrexy_dcwpmzf.jpg 100 000 bc kingdom of the mammoth i by wdghk daa1npo (1).jpg Dinosaur-stamps001.jpg Eg primordia tundra discovery by syfyman2xxx datzipn.png Eg primordia protecting the young by syfyman2xxx dbwrlug.png 1286402437.gaueko_mammotvsdino.png woolly-mammoth-2722882_960_720-640x640.png 1531-woolly-mammoth-resurrection.jpg EfnvG2u.jpg S7SYsNS.jpg Images (87).jpg Hqdefault (88).jpg Mammoth.jpg 1260655184 1.jpg Not the same trunks by wildandnaturefan ddcqofo.png 4D3F7A8E-4AA3-4697-B094-8ABAC145A4F2.png Screenshot_2019-09-09-13-01-09.png|Animatronic Woolly Mammoth in the La Brea Tar Pits. Maxresdefault - 2019-07-27T212542.919.jpg Genndy-Tartakovsky-Primal.png Screenshot 2019-09-11-15-54-46.png Early_Man_Trailer_Elephant_Trumpeting_PE024801.jpg Mammoth versus Man 1951.jpg primal-episode-3-a-cold-death.jpg 8BDB624E-622D-48AE-BF42-EFB77D78293A.png Serie-MEGADINO.jpg Angelo Torres Classics Illustrated Special Issue 167A Prehistoric World 2.jpg maxresdefault - 2019-12-05T080914.195.jpg 5204A37B-382A-4BC5-92F1-571A1BB60696.jpeg 25687231-06A3-490C-BB8D-815D948DC28F.jpeg Woolymammoth1.jpg Casts * Jason Marsden as Arnold, Wolfgang (lion), Ludwig (leopard), Stoop Kid (vulture), Joey (monkey), Iggy (lemur), Lorenzo (zebra), Robert (moose), Torvald (rhinoceros), Edmund (baboon), Batty Koda (Helga's bat buddy), Kevin the Sea Cucumber, African Boogie Woogie Men, & Bowser * Howard Morris (archive record) as Arnold's Gopher Scream * Patricia Rodriguez as Eugene (warthog), Sid (warthog), Olga (weasel), Chocolate Boy (gorilla), Gerald (water buffalo), Harold (kangaroo), Big Patty (tiger), & Green-Eye Princess's Children * Krystal Meadows as Lulu (meerkat), Campfire Lass (alligator), Stinky (stork), Ruth P. McDougal (fox), Sheena (giraffe), Sandy Cheeks, & Karen * Jodie Resther as Rhonda (elephant), Lila (seal), Curly (toucan), Peapod Kid (parrot), Green-Eye Princess's Children, & All Monsters * Melissa Altro as Helga (bear), Phoebe (bullfrog), Nadine (aardvark), Green-Eye Princess's Children, Chip, & Dale * Hayley Reynolds & Alyson Wener as Green-Eye Princess (together) * Clarence Nash (archive record) as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Arnold's Meerkat-Warthog Monster Transformation, Eugene's Warthog Noises, Sid's Warthog Noises, Lulu's Meerkat Noises, Rhonda's Elephant Noises, Olga's Weasel Noises, Campfire Lass's Alligator Noises, Lila's Seal Noises, Chocolate Boy's Gorilla Noises, Helga's Bear Noises, Gerald's Water Buffalo Noises, Phoebe's Frog Noises, Big Patty's Tiger Noises, Wolfgang's Lion Noises, Ludwig's Leopard Noises, Sea Bear, Sea Rhino, Giant Clam, Lions, Tigers, Bears, Elephants, Water Buffalos, Meerkats, Warthogs, Alligators, Gorillas, Zebras, African Black Ducks, Wild Ducks, Little Quacker (cameo), Yakky Doodle (cameo), Iguanodon, The Creatures In The Movie, & Additional Animal Voices * Jimmy Weldon as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, African Black Ducks, Wild Ducks, & African Boogie Woogie Men * Pinto Colvig (archive record) as Brainey (flamingo), Katrinka (hyena), Park (snake), Hyenas, Flamingos, Ostriches, Wacky Warthog, Silly Meerkat, Goofy (cameo), & African Boogie Woogie Men * Arthur Holden as King Julien * Nathan Lane as Timon * Charlie Adler as Pumbaa, Clamo the Clam, & Baby Clam * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle * Ashleight Ball as Rainbow Dash & Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary, King Jellyfish, & Additional Voices * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick & King R. Rool * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward, Zookeeper #1, Police Fish #1, & Anchovies * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton, Zookeeper #2, Police Fish #2, & Additional Voices * JonTron as Pat * Eric Sonestreet as Stan * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliott * Bill Farmer as Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump, & Goofy (cameo) * TBD as Other Monsters * Toran Caudell as Krusty Krab Customer * Jamil Walker Smith as Robo SpongeBob * Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Mr. Lawrence, Charlie Adler, Bill Fagerbakke, Wayne Knight, Cree Summer, Jamil Walker Smith, & Toran Caudell as Heffalumps, Woozles, & Plankton's Cousins Music Composer * Jim Lang * Roger Nill SpongeBob Episodes * The Smoking Peanut * I'm Your Biggest Fanatic * The Camping Episode * Welcome To The Chum Bucket * Plankton's Army * Clams Songs/Soundtracks * Lala (from'' Rhythm Of The Pride Lands'') * Hakuna Matata (Baha Men) * A Trip To The Africa (Jason Marsden & Jodie Resther) * Donald's A Handsome Duck (Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, & Jimmy Weldon) * Warthogs & Meerkats (Patricia Rodriguez & Krystal Meadows) * Birds Of The Feather (Krystal Meadows, Jodie Resther, Jason Marsden, & Jimmy Weldon) * No Need To Cry, Arnold (Patricia Rodriguez, Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, & Jason Marsden) * Animal Kingdom (Jason Marsden, Patricia Rodriguez, Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, & Jimmy Weldon) * Africa (Toto) * Dela (Johnny Clegg) Trailer Trailer begins with the Crossover Films Co., Ltd. logo Arnold: What is this place? Helga: I'm glad you ask, Arnold. Welcome to Africa. Arnold: WOW! Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Lion King. Coming April 2032 Category:Movies Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Donald Duck Category:Comedy Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Jungle Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2032 films Category:April 2032 Releases